


For The Greater Good

by miagirl3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: ANBU Shikamaru, Anbu Haruno Sakura, Anbu Hyuuga Neji, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Anbu kiba, Anbu tenten, Bigender Character, Depressed Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara is naruto's best friends, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, Guards, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Naruto-centric - Freeform, Secrets, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Smoking, anbu Lee, anbu choji, anbu ino, bigender naruto, mainly from shikamaru, more tags as the story goes on and I can think of some, naruto has secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Naruto has never shown his real self to anyone but a select few. He along with the rest of the Rookie nine have been made ANBU, different ranks of course. Only problem is that none of them know that Naruto is in ANBU, they think he failed the test. With Naruto being one of the best ANBU he starts to put down the walls he built and shows people that fox doesn't care about anything. Tsunade and Jiraya and worried, but when a mission request for their best ANBU comes in from an old friend of the late third, also the pay, how can she say no.Will the others be able to help Naruto out of  protective walls at this Hogwarts, or will he only be relying on Kurama and his fox summonings to get him through this.Set in Book 5.Will be updated when I feel like it and have time. I have a lot of stories and only two of those are completed so if I don't update this story in a while that's well. I'm also busy and have a lot of stuff to do. None of my stories are discontinued.





	1. A Little Need To Know before the Story Starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this starts I want to say thank you to two people. The first is very simple. Kieselschatten told me about how I was misspelling Gaara's name. Thanks to her/he, i'm not sure, I was able to fix my mistake. The next one I should maybe make a whole chapter dedicated to them. Their name is Kessya and they have done me a great thanks by being my beta for this story. I have told, I don't know the gender of this one either so we'll go with they/them until I find out. I just got done fixing all the mistakes that they found in the prologue that I made and boy was their a lot. They also helped me figure out all the things that I do with my writing and is helping me improve my mistakes. I could say more, I really should, but I'm just going to keep praising them as the story goes one.

**So I'm just putting in some details that you may need to know to understand the story a little bit, nothing big just some HC's and basic information like ANBU names, skills, and Rank. Also If I misspell something please tell so I can fix it.**

Gaara didn't lose Shikku, instead they bonded and gained a better relationship. he is also the Kazekage.

Just a little thing in all my Naruto stories, Naruto is genderfluid and bisexual.

Naruto has relied on Kurama since he was two and Kurama has basically raised Naruto since then.

Naruto has Fox summons and one of the elders names is Tanka, she sees Naruto as a kit and has had a big part raising him as well, also one of the only beings he respects and listens to, the others are Kurama, Jiraya, Gaara, and Tsunade.

No one but the people mentioned above know that Naruto is in ANBU and that he's an ANBU commander, he is also very smart, like on par with Shikumaru, but hid behind walls to mask how he truly felt about everything, after all a dumb demon is better then a smart one in the villagers' eyes.

Sasuke never ran away instead Naruto convinced him to stay, and he learned the truth about the Uchaia Massacure. Naruto also has known about his parents since he was around four and most of the village secrets, for example he knew about the Massacre before it happened.

Has been in the ANBU the longest, and I don't care about dates, Naruto is the youngest.

Their is no parring in this story for Naruto so far.

Naruto: Fox, Captain, Everything

Shikumaru: Deer, Lieutenant, strategies and tactics long range attacks

Neji: Cat, Lieutenant, hand to hand combat along with strategies and tactics, assinations

Saskue: Raven, Lieutenant, assinations and weapons

Shino: Bug,  Lieutenant, intelligence gathering, long range, as well as short range, and tracking

Sakura: Slug, standard, Medic and strength

Choji: Bee, Standard, hand to hand combat, medic in training

Hinata: Mouse, Standard, Medic, intelligence gathering, hand to hand combat, traps

Ino: Pig, Standard, Medic as well as torture and interrogation, traps

Kiba: Wolf, standard, tracking, intelligence gathering assinations

Lee: Lion, Standard, hand to hand combat, distracting.

Tenten: Bear, standard, Weapons, hand to hand combat, short and long range attacks, and traps

I originally wasn't going to have Lee and Tenten here, but I wanted an equal amount for each house. They are to watch over  ** _ALL_**  of Hogwarts, as well as Harry and the other order kids as well.

It's mainly going to be the english way an example is:

Shadow clone Justu, and not writing the kage no bushin, I think it's called. I will be writing things to the way I understand them.

One last time If I do misspell something, please tell me so I can correct it please.

Last is that like before only the select few know about Kurama.


	2. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again to praise Kessya once again for being a beta for this story. Hopefully with them I will be able to get the chapters out quicker. I'm already thinking about what to do for chapter 4 and their going to beta the other chapters I already have written.

**Third Person**

The Hokage was sitting in her chair looking out the window when she saw a bird come flying in.  Birds delivering messages weren't uncommon in Konoha but Tsunade was surprised to see this one. Normally owls didn't come to her window

She read the letter and was shocked to see that it was a letter from a friend of her late master, the third Hokage.

At that moment her top ANBU since he was 12 walked in.

He was wearing a fox mask and was turning in his mission report, "I have finished my mission. The target has been taken care of and is in the T&I department with Ibiki."

"And the others that were with him?" She asked.

"I was told to only not harm the main target; I was notified that the others tasted delicious," he told her.

She knew what that meant. It meant that Naruto, or Fox, fed them to Kurama, the nine-tailed beast.

She sighed and looked at the message again.

"I have a mission for you. I will explain once I call in a team for you, and Naruto please tell them who you are, they deserve to know," she asked him with a pleading look on her face.

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage, but I'd rather not reveal that information to them," he said as his team entered. Naruto knew who they were, of course he did, but they didn't even have a guess as to who he was.

"Alright I have a mission for you. An old friend of the Third's requested it of us. His name is Dumbledore and he is the Headmaster for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He wants our best ANBU team to watch over it for the year and make sure nothing bad happens. He also wants you to pay special close attention to what he wrote about Order kids. I'm sure it will be explained in better detail when you arrive," she told them.

"If I may, who will be leading this mission?" Cat asked, looking around the room and noticing Fox was there.

“As captain, Fox will be in charge. Deer is your second, Cat third, and Raven fourth," she answered.

"Can I ask, why is there a fourth in charge? Wouldn't it only go up to three," Raven asked her, confused.

"Typically yes, but this is a year long mission, therefore if someone has to come back or the team gets separated happens there is a back up," Deer explained to him.

"Are you sure I have to go on a year long mission? There isn't a higher ranking one I could go on?" Fox asked her with a calm voice, but she understood the message. _ I don't want to be stuck with them for a whole year and are you sure it's a good idea to have all of your best people out for that long. _

"Yes, I'm sure. You have your two normal days off Fox to go to Suna and do whatever it is you do, so you don't have to worry about that," she told him making everyone else curious as to what he did [in suna].

"Why does he get two days off?" Wolf half yelled.

"Because he takes SSS-ranked missions back to back and never asks for a break except for the two days I grant him," She growled back.

"When are we to leave?" Fox asked her.

"You are to leave in two days," she told him as he nodded.

"You are to meet me at the gate two hours before sunrise. If you miss the time, then you will be left behind," Fox informed his team, before disappearing in blaze of fire.

"What's with that guy?" Wolf asked.

"Look, I have a side mission for you guys as well. Fox is to not know about this," she told them while glaring at them.

"What is it? Is he giving out information about us to the other villages?" Raven asked.

"No, only Suna, but that's not what this is about. I already told him he could tell them everything, they are his therapist basically. No, what I need you guys to do is try to find out what's wrong with him. Look into his eyes long and deep enough and you'll see that he acts like a robot. It's like he takes mission after mission until he dies," she explained with a sad look in her face.

"So he's suicidal?" Slug asked confused.

"With the kind of missions he takes and how he deals with them, I bet, but no. It's like he wants to die, but he doesn't plan on going down easy. Everything he does is for the sake of the village, but the amount of people he lets in is so small. If I'm correct, including myself only five people know who he truly is and out of those five he has only let his walls down around three. I'm not one of them," she told them.

"Why don't you just order him to tell you what's wrong?" Bee asked.

"I would never use my position to betray his trust like that. Oh, there’s also some things you need to know before going on a mission with Fox, especially a long-term one," she said.

"Like his name and who he is." Bug stated her with no emotion.

"No, he doesn't want anyone to know that information. You can go ahead and try to find out, I wish you good luck, but  no, you need to know about his quirks and things like that," she said getting out his file from her main drawer, "She's looked at the file so much she'd rather keep it close at hand than have to ask for/retrieve it every time she wanted to see it"

"He has the fox summons, and they are able to call upon his chakra to come whenever they want. They practically raised him. If you see him zoned or dazed out don't do anything; he might kill you. If you hear him mumbling don't even ask, as he does that to himself a lot as well. Don't try to force him to sleep; it won't be pleasant. Never question his skills or why he's captain. He's not afraid to put you in your place and believe me he can. He has a pen pal in Suna, so if a fox comes to you with a message for him, I recommended not reading it as the last person that did that can't remember who he is and was hanging by his ankles for 48 hours upside-down. Last is his strengths and weaknesses. Strengths: Everything. Weaknesses: None," she informed them. Hearing this they were shocked.

"What do you mean everything and none?" Lion asked.

"Exactly that. He has never shown a weakness when he has his mask on and he is good at everything. Oh! I almost forgot. If he mentions anything about humans tasting good don't try to do anything about it. Especially if he tosses a body part in the air for a fox named Kurama to get it. With that I wish you the best of luck on the mission," she said dismissing them. They all exited in a swirl of leaves except for one.

"What are you still doing here Shikamaru? I told you everything," she asked him as he took off the mask.

"I want a copy of Fox's file. You can take off the description of him and his name, anything related to his identity. I just want to go through everything we learned about," he said her.

She complied and copied his file, making sure there was nothing pertaining to his identity on it. His name description of his face, even his picture, was removed and replaced with one of him in his ANBU mask as both male and female.

"Lady Hokage there’s a mistake, there are two Foxes here," he told her pointing it out.

"Nope, that's Fox. You'll understand after being around him enough," she said.

Confuse but knowing he wouldn’t get anything more out of her he disappeared... like the others and reappeared at the Uchiha compound.

 


End file.
